The Truth
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: What happens WAY after the Gallagher Girls graduate, here's one thing. Cammie/Zach. Somewhat sad, and Cammie's mom is completely OOC, but it was the only way to make the story work.


I was bored, had to much time, so on and so forth, so suffer as you wish. Its kind of sad towards the end I guess.

* * *

"Zach!! YO, ZACH!!" Grant yelled as he ran after his best friend.

"What?" Zach whined.

"Me and Jonas are going to hit the bars, wanna come?" Grant asked.

"Now, why would I spend time getting drunk with you 2 idiots, when I could be with Cammie?" Zach questioned sarcastically.

"Booze, duh," Jonas said, coming up right behind Grant.

"Sex! DUH!" Zach emphasized, continuing down the hall to his apartment.

"You're so wiped," Grant teased.

"True, but I believe I'm the one who gets laid the most," Zach said matter-of-factly.

"By the same woman every time!" Grant said in sing-song voice.

"You should try keeping the same girl for more then a week Grant, maybe you'll like it," Zach said as he began unlocking his door.

"Maybe, hey, why don't you 2 set me up with Bex?" Grant asked. Jonas and Zach just shook their heads.

"See you guys later," Zach said as he closed the door in their face. He looked over his apartment, it was built for 3 really, and the CIA didn't even know he was living here. He was supposed to live with Grant and Jonas in the apartment a few floors down, but he and Liz had switched. Now Liz lived with Jonas, he lived with Cammie, and Grant just well he was Grant. He walked into the kitchen; saw something he had been missing for the last month.

"Hey," Cammie said, she was sitting on the counter wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"You know, you have got to stop wearing my clothes," Zach joked, moving closer to her. She kissed him, and he depend it, his tongue started to search every crevice of her mouth for the thousandth time. Cammie moaned as he pushed closer, their bodies pressed against each other.

Cammie broke the kiss, and breathing hard, "Something to tell you," she started.

"What..." he asked as he started kissing her neck.

Cammie moaned, "I'm…"

"You're?"

"Pregnant" she whispered.

Zach stared at her, "Is this a joke?" She shook her head, looking down at her feet. "Guess people will know about us living together then," Zach joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Cammie laughed, "Yeah, that's true!"

"Wonder what your mother will say?" Zach teased her.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Cammie said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"She wants to come over tomorrow," she smirked as she said it.

Zach licked his lips, "Then, I guess I should make the most of tonight." He pushed her back on to the counter, climbing on top. Cammie laughed and started pulling his top off, as he started kissing her neck. Zach unbuttoned her shirt as he kissed down her body. His shirt hit the floor just as he finished unbuttoning her's.

* * *

"Cammie!" Rachel Morgan called as she knocked on the door to her daughter's apartment. She heard shuffling and then her daughter opened the door. Rachel was more then surprised to see her daughter in a man's shirt, that wasn't even buttoned completely.

"Hi, mom, you're early," Cammie greeted, she knew she was caught, she smelled like sex, and probably looked it. "Come in," she let her mother in.

"I got done early with my meeting," Rachel explained as she entered the apartment, she looked around, and saw Zach leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Now she had a good idea of what's going on, Zach looked uncomfortable. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No, nothing," Zach responded rather quickly.

"I'll be right back," Cammie muttered as she went into the bedroom.

"So, Zach, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, just visiting," Zach said as he went over to the fridge to get a drink, "Want anything?"

"Sure, a soda would be fine," she said. Zach handed her a soda as he opened his own. "Come here often do you?"

"I guess you could say that," Zach said, a smirk crossing his face.

"So, Mom, what's up with you?" Cammie said as she came back into the room, now wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Nothing, but, uh, what's with you?" Rachel said, the looks on there faces giving her an answer.

"Nothing!" Both of them said a bit to fast.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow as she drank some of her soda. The two were trying hard not to touch each other, and trying even harder not to look at each other. "Not hiding anything are you?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well, there is something you should know. We're sorta living together," Cammie muttered out nervously.

"What?! The director never would have authorized that!" Rachel said, her voice nearing a yell.

"That's why we didn't ask," Zach mumbled.

Rachel went wide-eyed, "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for this?!"

"That's not everything mom," Cammie said, not looking at her mother.

"What else, "Rachel said, her hand on her forehead.

"I'm pregnant!" Cammie said, trying very hard to sound chipper.

"…" Rachel remained silent, until, "I need to go."

"Mom!" Cammie called, "You won't tell will you??

"I have too," Rachel said sadly, before walking out.

Cammie started to cry, and Zach pulled her into his arms, and she began to sob.

* * *

R&R Thanks to Lady Cupid for betaing my one-shots.


End file.
